evilgeniusfandomcom-20200213-history
Evil Genius (character)
, Maximilian, and Alexis.]]The Evil Genius is the main avatar in the game. The game provides a choice of one of three characters to be the player's main avatar. Overview The Evil Genius is the player's avatar chosen from one of three evil characters to represent you in the quest for world domination. He or she possesses vast wealth and resources, and will use them to finance a global-spanning, criminal organization that answers only to him or her to carry out your evil plans, referred to simply as "the evil organization" in the game. You will build a secret, underground base on an uncharted island to defend against enemy forces, recruit skilled henchmen to work for you, command large numbers of minions (workers, social attendants, scientists, private military, bodyguards, reanimated monsters, etc.), and have a wide range of deadly traps, interrogation devices, and evil technology (sentry guns, explosives, lasers, robot decoys, shrink rays, dangerous chemicals, hypnotizing devices, super-weapons, etc.) at your disposal, which altogether is the compiliation of your power. Your minions are what you rely upon to build rooms, manage your secret base, research technology, and deal with enemy agents who try to interfere with your plans. To further your goals, your villainous avatar sends minions out into the world to steal money used to purchase objects, raise your notoriety by planning and performing devious crimes (assassination, sabotage, manipulation, causing disasters, stealing treasures and equipment, capturing hostages that hold useful information, etc.), and fulfill your ambition of building and controlling the ultimate doomsday device that you will use to dominate the entire world. Characters There are three Evil Geniuses to choose as your avatar for the game, with each one having special abilities and influence on your operation. *Maximilian *Alexis *Shen Yu These characters are essential to the completion of their plan for world domination, and must be kept safe at all costs. If they get hurt, they can heal through the Inner Sanctum, but if they are killed, the game automatically ends. After which, you are shown a short, but interesting cutscene in which your Evil Genius is taken to a morgue, but is revealed to be a robot double with an explosive set to blow up in three seconds when his or her fake head opens, giving the player another chance to start over. Skills * Aura of Influence: 'All three Evil Geniuses radiate an aura from their person that restores the attention and loyalty of minions nearby. Alexis has the largest aura, but the slowest restoration rate. Shen Yu has the smallest aura, but the fastest restoration rate. Both Maximilian's aura size and regeneration rate are about average. * '''Executions: '''They have the ability to execute their minions to rapidly restore all five stats to all minions who are nearby watching the execution. The amount by which the stats of the nearby minions get boosted is however different with every Evil Genius: Maximilian boosts minion stats by 5, Shen Yu boosts them by 7, and Alexis by 10. * [[Taunting|'Taunting:]] Also, if you select your Evil Genius and select a cell with an agent inside, you will see a Ha Ha icon. Select this and your character will walk over and start gloating over the prisoner. This increases notoriety by 1. * [[Interrogation|'Interrogation:']] If your Evil Genius is standing nearby while an enemy agent is being tortured on any device, you will gain up to five notoriety points, depending on the agent being interrogated. If a Super Agent is being destroyed, your Evil Genius will make his/her way over to the interrogation scene automatically, and stand laughing uproariously while the Super Agent is gotten rid of once and for all. See also *Evil Organization Category:Evil Genius Category:Characters